


Ci sono anch'io

by Kei_Saiyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Presents, Cute Sam, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Saiyu/pseuds/Kei_Saiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#4 Weecest, teen!Dean e teen!Sam<br/>Si avvicina il Natale, ma per Sam questa festività ha smesso di significare qualcosa da tanto tempo. Non lo festeggiano mai insieme come una vera famiglia, anzi, non lo festeggiano affatto perché sono sempre da qualche parte a occuparsi di qualche caso. E anche quest'anno, non c'è differenza: John li ha lasciati in una cittadina in Nebraska (o qualsiasi altro Stato, ho scritto Nebraska perché mi ispirava XD) già da un mesetto, ed è partito per occuparsi di un Wendigo non troppo distante, e non li raggiungerà neanche per Natale. Dean ha fatto storie perché avrebbe voluto andare con lui ma John non voleva perdessero giorni di scuola. Sam è incollerito perché ancora una volta il padre gli ha rovinato il Natale e ce l'ha con Dean per non aver accettato di buon grado il fatto di dover rimanere con lui, così passa i suoi pomeriggi a imparare a pattinare su uno stagno ghiacciato poco distante da casa loro, desiderando di poter fuggire via. Il giorno di Natale arriva e Dean si presenta con due paia di pattini nuovi, cercando di farsi perdonare dal suo Sammy, che ovviamente non riesce a resistergli, e i due festeggiano andando a pattinare insieme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ci sono anch'io

#4 Weecest, teen!Dean e teen!Sam

****

** Ci sono anch’io **

Il motel era squallido. Il tipico luogo in cui per poter pulire il lerciume lasciato lì negli anni devi dar fuoco all’intera struttura, ma quello era ciò che potevano permettersi e Sam non poteva lamentarsi poi molto, in fin dei conti avevano acqua calda, riscaldamento e un tetto sopra la testa.

Il rumore del proprio stomaco miseramente vuoto gli riportò alla mente qualcosa per cui lamentarsi davvero. Il cibo era poco o inesistente.

Sospirando pesantemente Sam guardò per l’ennesima volta fuori dalla finestra del motel, aspettando che Dean tornasse con qualcosa da mangiare che non fossero gallette stantie.

Era passata una settimana da quando John se ne era andato, lasciandoli con solo una trentina di dollari e la stanza pagata per tre settimane, ma per Sam era come se fossero trascorsi anni dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto per davvero.

Guardando le tende sporche e bruciacchiate della finestra, Sam pensò che da che aveva memoria lui il padre non lo aveva mai davvero visto.

Aveva sentito i racconti un po’ romanzati di Dean, racconti in cui John era l’eroe e che se stava facendo quello che faceva era solo per dare una vita migliore a tutti. Aveva conosciuto il John _cacciatore_ – e alle volte, quando John alzava il gomito e se la prendeva con Dean per qualcosa, non era poi così sicuro su chi fosse il mostro. Conosceva anche l’uomo ossessionato dal demone dagli occhi gialli e colui che era sempre disposto ad aiutare tutti tranne che i suoi figli e se anche a Dean andava bene la cosa, lui aveva da ridire.

A Sam non piaceva John. Non gli piaceva che volesse rendere Dean il suo soldatino perfetto, che lo portasse via lasciando Sam tutto solo e nemmeno che quando beveva troppo, o quando Sam combinava qualcosa, lui se la prendesse sempre con Dean.

A Sam non piaceva John, ma gli voleva bene, anche se non quanto a Dean.

Dean era l’unica persona su cui poteva davvero contare, eppure…

Incrociando le braccia sul lurido davanzale, Sam ripensò alla discussione che Dean e John avevano avuto in salotto solo pochi giorni prima. Certo, la discussione non era stata molto eclatante, giusto qualche protesta da parte di Dean e un’occhiataccia di John – contornata da un bel “fai come ti dico o ne pagherai le conseguenze” – eppure lui ne era stato ferito. Tanto.

Dean sapeva perfettamente che John non lo avrebbe mai lasciato andare a caccia con lui, non quando entrambi erano così vicini agli esami finali, ma voleva comunque andarsene e avrebbe anche lasciato Sam solo.

Questo lo aveva ferito enormemente, più dell’abbandono di John sotto Natale. Perché se all’assenza del padre durante le festività ci era abituato – e non importava quanto Dean ogni anno fingesse che _lui_ fosse passato proprio mentre dormiva per lasciargli un regalo, Sam sapeva perfettamente che era Dean a fargli o rubargli due regali –, all’assenza di Dean no.

Dean non poteva lasciarlo solo, eppure aveva espresso il desiderio di farlo.

Perché? Perché non lo voleva accanto? Aveva sbagliato qualcosa? O peggio… aveva lasciato intravedere che i propri sentimenti verso il fratello maggiore non erano poi così tanto fraterni?

Il rumore di chiavi lo distolse dai suoi pensieri e sbirciando dalla finestra si accorse che Dean era rientrato. 

Dandosi una sistemata alla bene e meglio Sam si diresse in cucina, pronto a sfoggiare la sua faccia da: “sono ancora arrabbiato con te e non ti voglio parlare, ma se porti del cibo _forse_ mi avvicino”.

Quando Dean entrò nella stanza gettò una rapida occhiata al fratello e sospirò. La tattica del silenzio non era ancora finita a quanto pareva e se sole avesse saputo perché Sam era arrabbiato, avrebbe potuto provare a rimediare. Non gli era mai piaciuto che il fratellino ce l’avesse con lui, anche se erano più le volte che gli teneva il broncio che non, ma di solito riusciva a capire cosa avesse fatto di sbagliato e in qualche modo rimediava, questa volta invece gli sembrava che Sam ce l’avesse con il mondo senza alcun motivo.

«Stai facendo ancora la principessa arrabbiata?» Disse nella speranza di ricevere almeno una risposta, ma tutto quello che ottenne fu un’occhiataccia e l’incresparsi delle labbra. Brutto segno.

«Dai,» proseguì mettendo in bella mostra una delle buste «ho portato quella robaccia verde che ti piace tanto e c’è anche del pollo!» Sorrise nel vedere come gli occhi di Sam si fecero attenti e un pochino delle rughe sulla fronte iniziarono a sparire _«Vittoria! Ora diamo il colpo di grazia.»_ Pensò e sempre sorridendo tirò fuori il piccolo contenitore di plastica con dentro la Caesar Salad. «Pollo grigliato e non fritto, con olio e sale a parte, proprio come piace a te!»

Sam gli sorrise per un secondo e Dean si sentì sollevato e felice; a quanto pareva aveva superato la tempesta.

«Sono ancora arrabbiato, giusto perché tu lo sappia.»

Come non detto. Quello che aveva superato era solo un piccolo temporale.

«Eddai Sammy! Non puoi tenermi il broncio per sempre, dimmi almeno che diavolo ho fatto!»

Si lagnò Dean tirando fuori il suo hamburger, ma un passo avanti lo aveva fatto e almeno Sam si stava gustando un pasto vero dopo giorni di sole gallette e cracker vecchi.

Nel condire il suo pasto, Sam osservò di sottecchi il fratello. Il panino che stava mangiando, stranamente a piccoli bocconi, era piccolo e non conteneva nemmeno le dosi di colesterolo che Dean mangiava regolarmente.

Nel sentirsi osservato Dean alzò gli occhi e notò come lo sguardo di Sam era fissato sull’hamburger, di riflesso lo fissò anche lui e capì.

«Sai,» iniziò a dire guardando un punto sul muro opposto al fratello «ho trovato un posto che fa delle apple pie spettacolari! Non ci crederai, ma ne ho finita una da solo! Era il fantasticamente fantastica!»

Ma il sorriso che Dean sfoggiò era imbarazzato e Sam faticava a credere che Dean non gli avesse portato almeno un pezzo di quella torta, pur sapendo che Sam non ne andasse matto.

«Quando ti finiranno le _tue cose_ te ne porterò un po’!» Proseguì Dean, ma la sensazione che fosse tutta una bugia non lo abbandonò nemmeno per un istante. 

Samuel Winchester non era stupido. Aveva quattordici anni, era in piena fase ormonale – ormoni che a quanto pareva seguivano il fratello –, ma non era affatto stupido.

Nel guardare il proprio pollo decisamente più gustoso dei classici drive in, Sam capì che Dean doveva aver speso un bel po’ di soldi solo per lui e che non aveva potuto permettersi un pasto decente per se stesso.

Con le gote arrossate dall’imbarazzo Sam gli disse: «Non ho molta fame, ti va di aiutarmi a finire?»

Perché anche se era ancora arrabbiato e ferito, non voleva che Dean non mangiasse abbastanza, ma il fratello scosse il capo e gli sorrise sornione.

«Non sono mica una capra io! Quella roba verde non la tocco nemmeno per scherzo!»

Era così palese che Dean aveva ancora fame che Sam provò a ribattere ancora, ma proprio mentre stava per farlo il fratello finì il panino e si alzò.

«Vado al bar, tu fai il bravo e non aspettarmi prima di cena, non credo proprio che tornerò presto.»

Dean gli fece l’occhiolino e lo sguardo malizioso che aveva fece comprendere subito le sue intenzioni.

Irrigidendosi, Sam prese un boccone e lo ignorò. Quando Dean provò a carezzargli la testa prima di andarsene si scostò malamente, lasciando il fratello spiazzato da quel cambio di umore repentino.

Sbuffando Dean se ne andò, ancora una volta incerto su cosa avesse fatto per farlo arrabbiare.

Sentendo la porta chiudersi, Sam chiuse la confezione del proprio pasto e se ne andò in camera. Il rumore dell’impala che usciva dal parcheggio lo accompagnò fino alla propria borsa, da dove prese dei vecchi pattini da ghiaccio che aveva trovato qualche giorno prima.

Senza stare a riflettere troppo li prese ed uscì anche lui.

Ancora una volta Dean aveva preferito uscire per trovare una compagnia che non fosse lui. Camminò sulla strada principale per una decina di minuti, fino a trovare la stradina secondaria che lo avrebbe portato al parchetto più vicino.

Una volta arrivato guardò il panorama: tutto era innevato, ma qua e là si vedevano delle panchine malandate ed il verde dei cespugli coperti di neve. Ansley era un piccolo villaggio che contava meno di cinquecento anime, ma nascoste si celavano delle piccole perle ed il parco abbandonato che Sam aveva trovato, era una di queste.

Era piccolo, mal ridotto, senza nessuno nei paraggi, eppure aveva un panorama mozzafiato e poiché era inverno il laghetto era ghiacciato e pronto ad essere esplorato con quei vecchi pattini che qualcuno aveva buttato. 

Sedendosi sulla panchina più sana che ci fosse, Sam se li mise storcendo un po’ il naso. Certo, erano vecchi, logori e troppo piccoli per i suoi piedi da futuro gigante, ma non aveva dovuto chiedere soldi a nessuno e lo aiutavano a rilassarsi. Se Dean lo avesse scoperto lo avrebbe preso in giro fino alla morte… quale uomo, un hunter per giunta, avrebbe mai potuto anche solo voler pattinare sul ghiaccio? Suo padre avrebbe detto che quello era uno sport da femmine, che loro non avevano tempo per certe frivolezze, ma a Sam piaceva.

Gli piaceva potersi sentire come un ragazzino normale, gli piaceva il vento gelido sul volto, gli piaceva l’idea di poter cadere e farsi male ed essere accolto da un abbraccio e da delle parole di conforto che lo spingessero a riprovare... ma lui quelle cose poteva provarle esclusivamente da solo, lontano dagli occhi delusi di John e Dean e allora fingeva. Fingeva che in lontananza ci fossero il padre ed il fratello a guardarlo, a stare attenti che non si facesse troppo male e magari Dean lo avrebbe raggiunto e avrebbero giocato assieme sul ghiaccio e sulla neve.

Ma John li lasciava sempre soli a cavarsela con le loro forze e Dean voleva seguirlo. Voleva anche lui andarsene a dare la caccia a qualche stupido Wendigo col padre, ignorando che Sam quella vita non la voleva fare.

Sam voleva andare al college, prendersi una laurea in giurisprudenza e cancellare dalla propria mente l’esistenza di quei mostri che per gli altri sono solo favole per bambini.

A Sam non era concesso. Sam non sarebbe potuto andare al college. Sam non avrebbe potuto laurearsi. Sam non avrebbe conosciuto altra vita se non quella del cacciatore di mostri e avrebbe visto ogni giorno gli orrori che si celano dietro ogni villaggio, città e Stato che avrebbe visitato.

Sam non avrebbe mai avuto una casa tutta sua, una vita da gestire in totale autonomia e non avrebbe avuto al suo fianco una persona speciale da amare e che lo amasse.

Dean non sarebbe mai potuto essere quella persona. Dean era suo fratello di sangue. Dean voleva essere un hunter come John. Dean voleva lasciarlo per seguire gli affari di famiglia. Dean sapeva che Sam avrebbe voluto un’altra vita ed inconsciamente lo stava ferendo abbastanza da togliergli l’unico legame che lo teneva ancorato a quel mondo di mostri e lotte.

Sam si fermò nel mezzo del laghetto ghiacciato. Col fiato corto e le gote arrossate dal freddo, prese la sua decisione. Se ne sarebbe andato e avrebbe ottenuto quello che voleva.

Era ormai sera tarda quando rientrò al motel. Notò immediatamente l’impala ferma davanti alla loro stanza e preso un bel respiro profondo nascose i pattini in un cespuglio vicino ed entrò.

«DOVE CAZZO SEI STATO?!»

Urlò Dean furioso e Sam per un attimo si sentì impaurito. Raramente aveva visto tanta furia negli occhi del fratello e non seppe cosa rispondere, poi accadde tutto in un secondo.

Dean lo abbracciò con forza stringendoselo al petto e Sam si sentì a casa. I suoi muscoli si rilassarono e mugugnò qualche scusa campata in aria.

L’odore di Dean era travolgente. Era muschio, olio per motori, alcol e pelle ed era Dean. Sam non resistette e ne prese un bel respiro.

Il corpo di Dean emetteva un calore quasi soffocante e lui lo adorava. Lo faceva sentire sicuro e forte e coraggioso e… _«Daimine!»_ tremendamente eccitato. Sam cercò di staccarsi da quella presa ferrea prima dell’irreparabile; Dean avrebbe certamente sentito la sua erezione se avesse continuato a stringerlo a quel modo e non poteva permetterselo.

«Ero preoccupato per te razza di cretino! Sono le nove di sera, si può sapere dove cazzo sei stato fino ad ora?!»

Dean si staccò quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di quanto il fratellino fosse freddo e di come le sue guance fossero rosso fuoco.

«Dean calmati, ero solo uscito a fare una passeggiata.»

Provò a placarlo Sam, ma lo sguardo critico del fratello si soffermò su ogni più piccola parte del suo corpo, fino a soffermarsi proprio _lì_. Inutilmente cercò di nascondere la propria reazione, boccheggiando come un pesce fuor d’acqua, fino a che Dean non scoppiò a ridere e tutta l’ansia e la preoccupazione si accumularono nello stomaco.

«Il mio Sammy sta crescendo!» Gli disse Dean dandogli una pacca sulle spalle «Eri con una ragazza, eh? Non posso biasimarti, ma la prossima volta avvisami! Pensavo ti fosse successo qualcosa, ma ora va a cambiarti, su, che se ti prende un accidente non voglio sentire papà che urla!»

Sempre ridacchiando Dean lo accompagnò fino al bagno, dove con una strizzata d’occhio e una pacca sulla schiena candidamente gli disse di “occuparsi del suo _piccolo_ problemino”. Non capendo bene cosa fosse successo, ma contento di non essersi smascherato e che Dean non ce l’avesse più con lui, Sam ribadì da dietro la porta che il suo problema non era poi coì _piccolo_.

Finito di farsi la doccia e di essersi occupato dell’”inconveniente”, Sam e Dean cenarono in tranquillità.

Guardando la tavola con i resti del suo pranzo più del formaggio, un po’ di pane e una fetta di torta alle carote – che adorava –, Sam pensò che Dean doveva aver vinto qualche partita a biliardo e stesse cercando un modo per scusarsi con lui pur non capendo cosa avesse fatto.

Sam apprezzava quei piccoli gesti da parte del fratello, eppure il suo non capire cosa lo avesse ferito lo rendeva più triste. Era così difficile afferrare il suo concetto di non voler stare da solo, specialmente sotto delle festività da passare con i parenti? Non che Sam conoscesse realmente il concetto di famiglia, per lui solo Dean era sinonimo di casa e famiglia e proprio per quello la richiesta del fratello lo aveva ferito.

Sam non riusciva proprio a smettere di pensarci. Si ripeteva nella sua testa che aveva ragione, che il suo esserne rimasto così male fosse totalmente giustificato, ma Dean pareva proprio non capirlo.

Si mise a tavola con ancora la fronte crucciata quando Dean esplose e gli chiese a bruciapelo cosa non andasse.

«Insomma Sammy, si può sapere che diamine hai? È una settimana che mi tieni il broncio! E’ perché papà non è con noi? Sai che deve lavorare per proteggerci e non potevamo andare con lui per via di questa stupida scuola! Che poi per cosa? Quattro stupidissimi giorni a sentire cose che non ci servono che poi sono iniziate le vacanze!»

Sbattendo le posate sul tavolo Sam si alzò, non riuscendo più a digerire quella faccenda. 

«Sei uno stupido Dean! Non me ne frega nulla che papà non è qui con noi, sei te che te ne volevi andare, non io! E la scuola a me piace!»

Dean rimase un attimo basito, prima di alzarsi anche lui e ribattere a tono.

«Ovvio che volevo andare, papà è là fuori da solo, con nessuno che gli copra le spalle, secondo te cosa dovevo fare? Augurargli buon lavoro e lavarmene le mani come fai te?!»

I due fratelli si guardarono male per qualche secondo, prima che Sam gli si gettasse contro per assestargli un pugno in pieno volto.

«Lo vedi che sei stupido, Dean?!» gli disse mettendosi a cavalcioni e colpendolo dove capitava «Ovvio che sono in pensiero per papà, ma lui ci ha sempre lasciati soli e in qualche modo ce la cavavamo, ma anche tu hai iniziato a volermi abbandonare! Ti odio!» Concluse cercando ancora una volta di colpirlo ma Dean, stanco di essere preso per un punching ball, afferrò entrambe le mani di Sam e con un colpo di reni ribaltò la situazione.

«Papà un giorno potrebbe non farcela e come pensi riusciremo noi a vivere?! Sei grande abbastanza da potertela cavare da solo Sammy! Non potrò sempre proteggere quel culo scarno che ti ritrovi, è ora che impari a fare affidamento anche su te stesso! E piantala di fare la prima donna come sempre, porca puttana!»

Sam si sentì tremendamente mortificato. Non solo aveva svelato a Dean cosa lo turbasse, ma lui ne sembrava totalmente indifferente. Gli aveva in pratica detto che non lui al suo fianco non ci sarebbe sempre stato e questo… questo lo forzò a prendere una decisione.

Se ne sarebbe andato. E presto.

Voltando il capo verso sinistra, così da non vedere la rabbia di Dean, Sam si forzò a restare impassibile. Si costrinse a non piangere, perché i veri uomini non piangono mai e con un calcio ben assestato ai genitali dell’altro, riuscì a liberarsi. 

«Vai a farti fottere Dean!» Gli gridò e ignorando l’urlo strozzato dell’altro uscì in fretta e furia dal motel. Prima che Dean si rialzasse raccattò in fretta e furia i pattini, ignorando che era vestito con solo una maglietta a maniche lunghe e dei jeans, e si diresse al parchetto a pensare.

Sentì Dean urlargli di fermarsi, ma ormai era lontano e lui non sarebbe riuscito a raggiungerlo facilmente.

Arrivato a quello che ormai considerava il suo parchetto, Sam iniziò a pattinare. Escogitò un piano su come andarsene senza essere fermato; avrebbe potuto provare a raccimolare un po’ di soldi giocando a biliardo o a carte, d’altrocanto anche lui era bravo in quei giochi e aveva qualche risparmio da parte per le evenienze. Non erano molti, forse una ventina di dollari, ma sarebbero bastati per prendere il primo autobus e una volta lì cercare un bar in cui spennare qualche persona. Il problema era l’età.

Nessuno credeva che Sam era grande abbastanza da entrare in certi posti, però era più alto dei ragazzi della sua età e aveva una serie di documenti falsi, forse con un po’ di fortuna sarebbe riuscito a cavarsela.

Cadde più volte sul freddo ghiaccio, ma ignorò il dolore e continuò a pattinare. Il vento gelido che gli sferzava sul volto aveva il salato gusto della libertà.

_ «Strano…» _ pensò fermandosi in riva al lago _«ho sempre creduto che la libertà sapesse di dolce.»_

Che quello che sentisse fosse il sapore delle sue stesse lacrime, non gli balenò neanche per un istante alla mente.

Oramai infreddolito e stanco, Sam si diresse nuovamente al motel. Aveva il suo piano, ora sarebbe bastato attuarlo, l’unica incognita era il fratello: lo avrebbe trovato ad aspettarlo o lo stava ancora cercando? Le probabilità della seconda erano alte, ma comunque non ci sarebbe voluto molto prima che Dean tornassee così prese a correre. Doveva fare prima di Dean ad ogni costo, o non sarebbe riuscito a seguire la sua decisione.

Fermandosi a riprendere fiato nella via poco distante dal motel, Sam guardò in una delle finestre delle case vicine. Stavano festeggiando, banchettando tutti contenti attorno alla tavola imbandita.

Era la vigilia di natale e lui se ne era scordato. In un attimo ripensò alla fetta di torta che Dean gli aveva portato.

Quella torta, che era la sua preferita e per cui Dean probabilmente non si era potuto prendere la sua.

Quella torta era per lui.

Quella torta era il regalo di Dean per lui.

Dean era rincasato appositamente per cena per festeggiare con Sam.

Dean non si era dimenticato che era natale.

Dean teneva ancora a Sam.

E Sam amava Dean.

Con quel pensiero in testa Sam riprese a correre più forte di prima. Gli tornarono alla mente le parole di Dean, di come forse – _forse_ –, potevano assumere un altro significato.

Dean aveva paura che John poteva non farcela e lo avrebbe lasciato da solo a badare a Sam.

Dean aveva paura di non riuscire a farcela, di non dare a Sam quello che si meritava.

Dean aveva paura che un giorno, forse per vecchiaia o per una lotta finita male, non ci sarebbe stato più e Sam doveva sapere come cavarsela.

Arrivato al motel la prima cosa che notò fu l’assenza di Baby nel parcheggio. Con ancora il fiatone entrò di corsa e notò che forse davvero aveva mal interpretato le parole di Dean.

Sul tavolo, con ancora la fetta di torta intonsa, c’era un bigliettino:

«Sammy,

non voglio nessun “chick flick moment”, quindi non sognarti nemmeno una chiacchierata a cuore aperto, ma aspettami qui.»

Sam sorrise. I modi assurdi di Dean di dire che dovevano parlare erano divertenti e un po’ insensati. Mettendosi il bigliettino in tasca, Sam attese il rientro di Dean sul divano.

Il tepore del riscaldamento e l’odore di dolci che permeava nell’aria, cullarono Sam in un sonno profondo e senza sogni.

Una mano cominciò a carezzargli dolcemente i capelli, mentre una voce continuava a ripetergli che doveva svegliarsi, ma lui non voleva. Era al calduccio, con un buon odore che gli riempiva le narici e la sensazione che se avesse aperto gli occhi quella mano avrebbe smesso di toccarlo.

«Hey, sleeping beauty, è ora di svegliarsi.»

Disse ancora quel qualcuno e Sam, in parte nel mondo dei sogni, sapeva a chi apparteneva e con la voce impastata dal sonno rispose:

«Se sono Aurora allora dovresti baciarmi…»

La mano si irrigidì e si fermò e questo svegliò completamente Sam, che si ritrovò davanti il volto sconvolto di Dean. 

_ «Merda!»  _ pensò nel panico più totale _«Che diamine ho appena detto?»_

«Ah. Dee, io…umh…» Sam non si accorse nemmeno di essere passato a quel nomignolo che usava da piccolo e Dean sospirò abbassando il capo. Quando rialzò lo sguardo su di lui, Sam vide che era indeciso e preoccupato, forse anche un tantino timoroso.

«Sammy… lo so che tu… ma noi… e poi! _Cristo!_ »

Sam si raddrizzò a sedere, ma non osò guardare il fratello. Le guance rosse di vergogna e la voce ferma, anche se dentro stava morendo di terrore.

«Non sono posseduto.»

Dean si passò la mano sul volto, non sapendo bene cosa fare. Aveva il sospetto che il fratellino non facesse pensieri troppo fraterni da qualche mese e la sera prima, quando dopo averlo abbracciato Sam aveva avuto un’erezione, ne aveva praticamente avuto la conferma. Aveva tentato di non pensarci, di non dire nulla per non imbarazzare Sammy, d’altronde gli ormoni adolescenziali sono una rottura e l’amico dei piani bassi sta su e giù come e quando gli pare, ma quella piccola e apparentemente insignificante affermazione… bhè, non era poi così insignificante.

«So che non sei posseduto, la mia era più una… non so, cavolo, è una di quelle cose che si dicono quando non si sa cosa dire! Sammy, guardami.»

E Sam si voltò a guardarlo, perché Dean meritava di vedere quanto dispiaciuto fosse e glielo voleva anche dire, ma i suoi occhi si fissarono su quelle labbra che tanto avrebbe voluto baciare.

«Dee… scus-» iniziò.

«No.» replicò duramente Dean. «No. Non scusarti Sammy, ti passerà vedrai.»

E Sam voleva davvero annuire, ma tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu scuotere il capo e Dean gli carezzò la testa dolcemente.

«Sei ancora un bambino, queste cose possono passare e se non lo fanno… ce ne occuperemo quando sarà il momento, ok?»

Dean tentò di sorridergli, ma era un sorriso nervoso e Sam si sentì mortificato. 

«Per ieri sera–– no Dean, fammi finire», disse quando l’altro fece per ribattere «mi dispiace di averti urlato contro. Quando hai chiesto a papà di farti venire alla caccia, avevo pensato che tu non mi volessi più attorno, che volevi abbandonarmi come lui fa sempre con noi e io… ci sono rimasto male. Non capivo perché non volessi stare con me e mi dispiace per quello che detto… non ti odio.» concluse abbassando il capo.

Dean si mise seduto accanto a lui sul divano e ridacchiò. Era ancora teso ed imbarazzato, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere.

«E addio al niente “chick flick moment”! Andiamo Sammy, non sono bravo in queste cose e non mi piacciono! Tutto passato, ok?»

Sam annuì, ma i suoi occhi continuavano a soffermarsi sulle labbra carnose di Dean. Avrebbe dato tutto quello che aveva per un solo assaggio di quel frutto proibito.

«Saaaam!»

Lo ammonì Dean e Sammy lo guardò agitato mormorando qualche scusa. Dean sospirò. Gli serviva qualche diversivo e… riflettendoci, lui un diversivo lo aveva.

Piegandosi per prendere una cosa da dietro il divano – e donando a Sam la visione dei suoi addominali, causandogli un altro “problemino” –, Dean si rialzò con in mano due pacchetti. Nel notare come il cuscino che Sam aveva usato per dormire fosse ora stranamente posizionato sul suo grembo, Dean scosse la testa borbottando tra sé e sé qualcosa di molto simile a “stupidi ormoni”.

«Buon natale, baby bro.»

Gli disse e Sam afferrò il suo pacchetto imbarazzato. Per Dean non aveva preso nulla.

«Ma io non ti ho preso nessun regalo!» provò a protestare. Il fratello scosse il capo e gli sorrise sornione.

Scartato il pacchetto, Sam vide il suo regalo: un paio di pattini da ghiaccio nuovi di zecca e della sua misura.

«Ti ho visto uscire un paio di giorni fa e ti ho seguito, anche stanotte ti ho visto e bhè, diciamo che il tuo regalo per me è che potrò prenderti per il culo fino a che campi!» Disse Dean ridendo.

«Se fosse…» Sussurrò Sam e Dean per poco non si strozzò con la sua saliva, mentre il fratellino se la rideva. Forse aveva trovato il modo per impedire che Dean lo prendesse in giro. «Nel tuo che c’è?» chiese poi fingendo di non notare le occhiatacce imbarazzate.

«Una cosa che forse non ti meriti.» ribattè piccato Dean e Sam rise.

«Eddai!»

Sbuffando su fratelli strani con gli occhioni da cucciolo bastonato, Dean gli mostrò che anche il suo pacchetto conteneva dei pattini e Sam gli sorrise così radioso che Dean non se la sentì di dire nulla su quanto tutta quella mattinata pareva essere un film romantico.

«Sembravi divertirti su questi cosi e quelli che avevi erano troppo piccoli per te, così ho pensato che per natale potevo farteli e, bhè, non sembra così brutto quel parco.»

Quello era il suo modo di dire: “Sai, mi piacerebbe vedere se posso divertirmi anch’io sui pattini e sarebbe un bel modo di fare pace e stare assieme come fratelli”.

Sam accettò di buon grado le parole non dette e non proferì parola su come le guance di Dean fossero rosse. Aveva testato fin troppo i limiti “sentimentali” di Dean per un solo giorno.

Correndo a cambiarsi per andare a pattinare, Sam si chiese semmai avrebbero affrontato veramente il discorso _amore-non-esattamente-fraterno_ , ma per il momento era meglio godersi quell’attimo di tranquillità.

Uscito dalla camera, Sam vide Dean stare al telefono con espressione seria. Poche parole quali “ancora niente?” “spostato?” e “Bobby?” gli fecero capire che il padre sarebbe stato fuori ancora per un po’.

Riattaccando il telefono, Dean guardò Sam con un sorriso triste.

«Papà non sarà qui nemmeno per la prossima settimana, dice che se alla fine delle due settimane non sarà rientrato dobbiamo metterci in viaggio e andare a stare da Bobby.»

Sam scrollò le spalle indifferente. Se lo aspettava e poi Bobby gli piaceva abbastanza e aveva la casa piena zeppa di libri.

«Andiamo?» Chiese invece speranzoso e Dean rise scuotendo la testa.

«Non facciamo neanche colazione? Quella torta andrà a male se non la mangi!»

Sam prese il cartone con il dolce e si avviò all’uscita contento. Magari avrebbero potuta mangiarla dopo e assieme si diressero nel luogo non così segreto di Sam.

****

****

** Missing moment **

****

Che Dean facesse schifo a pattinare era un eufemismo. Non si reggeva in piedi per più di quindici secondi e non faceva altro che cadere o cercare di non farlo, finendo a quattro zampe sul ghiaccio.

Sam non poteva fare a meno di ridere. Dean non solo era buffo, ma anche tremendamente carino mentre gli urlava contro di non provare nemmeno a dire qualcosa. Sembrava un gatto dal pelo ritto, con gli occhi verdi sgranati e la bocca che emetteva versi sconnessi ogni volta che scivolava.

Sam non era un mago dei pattini, ma a furia di cadere e rialzarsi, aveva almeno imparato a muoversi abbastanza agilmente.

Gironzolandogli attorno Sam gli faceva il verso, almeno fino a che Dean non lo afferrò per la caviglia e non lo fece cadere, mettendoglisi sopra tutto trionfante e facendo partire una guerra di solletico.

Sdraiati sulla lastra di ghiaccio, che fortunatamente pareva essere molto spessa, iniziarono una lotta per la supremazia, finendo per ritrovarsi nelle posizioni più astruse.

Una di quelle era proprio con Sam sotto che cercava di ribellarsi, mentre Dean gli sedeva allegramente sul petto con le gambe che bloccavano le braccia del fratello e le mani che gli tenevano ferme le cosce.

«EDDAIIIII DEEEE!» cominciò a lagnarsi e Dean scoppiò a ridere, lasciando per pochi secondi la presa. Pochi secondi fatali.

Riuscendo nuovamente a muovere le gambe, Sam si puntellò abbastanza da fare leva e ritrovarsi a cavalcioni di Dean. Non che fosse stato facile con i pattini, ma c’era riuscito e sapeva perfettamente che con la schiena poggiata al ghiaccio Dean non sarebbe riuscito a liberarsi.

«Arrenditi!»

Gli disse Sam prendendo a solleticarlo e Dean, ormai impossibilitato a fare alcunché e divertendosi nel vedere la gioia sul volto del fratellino, si arrese.

«Va bene Tigre, hai vinto!»

Soddisfatto Sam si lasciò trasportare dalla felicità del momento e lo abbracciò. Con la bocca a pochi millimetri dall’orecchio di Dean gli sussurrò:

«Grazie per i regali. E grazie per non odiarmi, Dean.»

«Non posso odiarti, Sammy, sei il mio fratellino.»

Gli rispose e Sam lo sapeva. Si incupì in un attimo. Dean lo avrebbe sempre visto solo come fratellino, vero?

Nell’avvertire la rigidità dei muscoli di Sam, Dean seppe di aver detto qualcosa di troppo. Dean amava profondamente Sam, solo non quanto voleva Sam.

Per la felicità di Sam, Dean sarebbe riuscito a dargli quello che davvero voleva? Quella poteva essere solo una fase adolescenziale, ma se non lo fosse stata? Ce l’avrebbe fatta a superare i propri pregiudizi e i propri gusti sessuali? Dean non era mai stato attratto dagli uomini in generale, ma Sammy era la sua persona speciale, però era anche suo fratello – per non dire molto minorenne.

«Sammy…» iniziò a dire non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa. Voleva solo vedere di nuovo quel sorriso. Chiuse gli occhi pensando velocemente a cosa fare, fino a che non si decise che doveva scoprire se sarebbe stato in grado di dare veramente tutto al fratellino. «Sammy, esprimi un desiderio. Solo per questa volta, qualunque cosa mi chiederai, io te la darò.»

Sam Winchester non era uno stupido. Aveva quattordici anni, era in piena fase ormonale – ormoni che a quanto pareva seguivano il fratello –, ma non era affatto stupido.

Si sollevò quel tanto che bastava per guardare Dean negli occhi. Si scrutarono a vicenda per pochi secondi.

«Svegliami.»

Disse Sam e Dean capì che gli stava dando la possibilità di far successivamente finta di nulla. Sam aveva espresso il suo desiderio, ma lo aveva posto in modo tale che Dean forse sarebbe riuscito a sopportarlo.

«Va bene.», gli rispose «Dormi.»

Sam si sdraiò sulla schiena incurante della fredda morsa del ghiaccio e chiuse gli occhi con il cuore che gli batteva forte in petto.

Anche Dean chiuse gli occhi e lentamente si avvicinò al volto di Sam; il suo fratellino, la persona che avrebbe amato e protetto fino a che la morte non li avrebbe separati.

A pochi millimetri da quelle piccole e rosee labbra, Dean aprì gli occhi. Sam sembrava così spaventato e piccolo sotto di sé, anche se a giudicare dal numero di scarpe che portava non sarebbe stato basso ancora per molto, che per un attimo dubitò su cosa fare. Le bocca vicino alla sua si mosse, lasciando andare in un sospiro la preghiera di farlo e Dean la accolse.

Carezzò i capelli di Sam e colmò la poca distanza che li separava. 

All’iniziò fu un bacio casto, un fugace toccarsi di labbra e Sam sentì il proprio cuore quasi scoppiare. La bocca di Dean era morbida e rugosa. Tentativamente mosse le proprie labbra e tirò appena fuori la lingua. Poteva avvertire ogni piccolo taglio che segnava il fratello e il suo sapore era afrodisiaco liquido.

Dean si lasciò trasportare dall’istinto e ricambiò muovendosi con lui, lasciando che la propria lingua incontrasse quella del fratello, insegnandogli il ritmo giusto, scoprendo che Sam – pur probabilmente non avendo mai baciato nessuno – preferiva i baci lenti e passionali, con tanto di denti e lingua e lotta per chi doveva invadere la bocca dell’altro.

Quando Dean si staccò aveva il fiatone. Sam non aveva tecnica, ma era istinto puro e non c’era cosa che più eccitava Dean di una ragazza inesperta ma volenterosa.

Peccato che quella sotto di lui non fosse una ragazza ma il suo fratellino. Non che il suo pene paresse comprendere la differenza, eh.

Sam aprì gli occhi lentamente e sorrise imbarazzato. Dean notò come quelle labbra rosee fossero ora rosse e vagamente gonfie e di come i suoi occhi brillassero.

«Buongiorno, Dean.» gli disse lui candidamente, ignorando il proprio battito impazzito e la paura che l’altro potesse rendersi conto di quello che aveva fatto «Sai che questo letto è proprio scomodo e freddo?»

Dean rise, prendendo la palla al balzo.

«Non ne dubito, dormivi sul ghiaccio!»

Si rialzarono insieme, con Sam che cercava di tenere Dean in piedi e lentamente tornarono sulla terra vera e propria – per la gioia del didietro di Dean.

«Grazie.»

Sussurrò Sam e Dean, nel carezzargli i capelli, pensò che pur di vedere quel sorriso gioioso sul volto del fratellino ancora una volta, sarebbe andato perfino all’Inferno.


End file.
